legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jegory
Welcome, , to my talkpage! Feel free to leave me a message! ' Friends What's Up Man! I Think We Could Be Great Friends! My Name Is: Boba Fett's Blaster! Points Jegory, I'm third by points, say: how you took 1180 points?! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) * I've been on the wiki quite a long time, and sometimes when I'm bored I just go on here for a long time. I think if you're on long enough you can get practically all of the points :D [[User:Jegory|'Jegory]] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi'' 15:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Infobox Bullet Points Actually, I don't know how to do that myself. I've also noted that the first point is presented as an asterix and I also wanted it to be a bullet point, but I couldn't figure it out how to do it. If Im find an answer to this problem, I'll let you know. PS: I guess Jedimca0 has quitted Wikia and is inactive. If also tried to contact him some months ago :-) And thank you for the great work you're doing on the LEGO Star Wars Wiki! I'm currently very busy at the LEGO Batman Wiki and unfortunatelly can't help out at this wiki at the moment! Yoda´s Lightsaber (talk) 07:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunatelly, I only have admin rights on this wiki. To give you admin status, I'd need bureaucrat rights. So far, the only bureaucrats on this wiki are Grubish360 and Jedimca0. 08:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin I guess that both of them are quite inactive at the moment. If they don't answer you within the next weeks, I could possibly ask on wikia.com, if they could change my status from admin to bureaucrat. Then I could appoint you an admin. You contributed that much to the wiki, that I'm sure you deserve becoming an admin! Yoda´s Lightsaber (talk) * Ok, then. I'll contribute a bit to the wiki for the next two weeks. Then I'll contact Wikia.com and ask for bureaucratship. The staff at Wikia usually doesn't permit these rights to people who were not very active to he wiki in the recent time. 07:54, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Vandal! I propose to ban the vandal 108.15.109.230. He writes articles about incomprehensible non-existent characters. Do something and unite with Yoda's Lightsaber, please! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) * I've deleted the fanon pages and also undone some nonsense-contributions of this user. If he does it again, I'll ban him. And I've also asked to adopt his wiki on wikia.com. You can visit this page to check the progress. 12:05, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *I've now been granted buraucrat rights and I've changed your user rights to admin status! 06:27, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Could you please delete my user page? --Yowuza (talk) 15:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) * Ok, sure. Do you want me to delete your talk page as well? [[User:Jegory|'Jegory (Admin)']] Contact me here 18:01, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, ok then. --Yowuza (talk) 16:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Admin Stuff Basically, every user can create a template. If you want to start a new userbox just create a page with "Template:" at the beginning of it. E.g., if you'd like to make a template for all Senator characters, you might create a "Template:Senator" page. For the coding of the template, you might use the existing codes from the templates we already have. You can view them by clicking the "edit" button of a template page. You might also want to check this page for further Information. 07:19, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Update You've done a very good work on protecting and restoring the Anakin Skywalker page. I guess we should not split it up into Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker and keep it as one page, just as Wookieepedia does.‎ By the way, if you want to restore an old version of the page, you might want to use the "history" button (just click the arrow next to the "edit button to find it). I guess the Version from 06:32, 17. Mai 2013 contains all the Information of the page before the vandal removed it. You could possibly copy and paste it and include it in the article again. 07:19, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Vandal again! Mr. Jegory, there is unidentified user 24.6.178.167. He did small, but serious changes on 3 articles: Chewbacca, Stormtrooper and 9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack. I changed it back, but ask you to block him. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 09:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Mr. admin, created a page "Anikin skywalker". What you will do? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 10:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Poll! Mr. admin, you could vote for versions of Anakin Skywalker on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 10:46, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for voting! Why you voted for this version of Anakin/Vader? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 17:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, 2 vandals (Boxdudette and Lilbug) changed 3 pages: Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker and Luke Skywalker (Jedi). Can you delete them? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Poll! Mr. Jegory, can you vote for Obi-Wan's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, can you vote for master Windu's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, can you vote for master Yoda's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 10:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, can you vote for Padmé Amidala's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 07:26, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Dear Mr. Jegory, you finally responded! I'll always be faithful to our wiki, and I will be grateful to you if you will help me to become an administrator. I have asked Mr. Yoda's Lightsaber, but he did not answer. I hope that soon you will gain the bureaucrat's rights. Thank you for your support, Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I know about your request to mr. Yoda's Lightsaber because I get letters about the changes here. I thank you for the work and hope that our cooperation will continue. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin Rights for "Count Dooku 2012" If now given you bureaucrat rights so that you can gran Count Dooku2012 admin rights. He's really done some great improvements for this wiki and he deserves becoming an admin! 09:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: "What's New" section on home page There's a news template for the What's New section: it's this one, to be found under this linkhttp://www.legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:What's_New. Just edit this template and the What's New section on the home page will feature your new edits. 09:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on obtaining the rights of a bureaucrat! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 09:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, the news about the second wave are ready and are placed. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 09:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, can you vote for Darth Maul's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much, Mr. Jegory! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 16:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... An hour of hard work! I still think that the page should be blocked from the beginners. Mr. Jegory, can I change the pictures in the templates? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I have the source of Anakin's article. I will just delete the vandals. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC)